Conventional light emitting semi-conductor (LES) devices (LESDs), including light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes, and packages containing LESDs have several drawbacks. High power LESDs generate a substantial amount of heat that must be managed. Thermal management deals with problems arising from heat dissipation and thermal stresses, which is currently a key factor in limiting the performances of light-emitting diodes.
In general, LES devices are commonly prone to damage caused by, e.g., a buildup of trapped heat generated from within the devices. Excessive heat buildup can cause deterioration of the materials used in the LES devices, such as encapsulants for the LESDs, which can shorten the life of the LESD. When LESDs are attached to flexible-circuit laminates, which may also include other electrical components, the heat dissipation problems are greatly increased.
Additionally, conventional LES devices and packages tend to be thick, which limits their uses in low form factor applications. Consequently, there is a continuing need to improve the design of flexible LES devices and packages to improve their thermal dissipation properties, as well as to allow for their use in low form factors.